Shizuku Murasaki/Image Gallery
|-|Anime= |-|Manga= |-|Openings & Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Shizuku and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second opening Phantom troup opening 4.png|Shizuku in the fourth opening |-|Video Games= Hunter X Hunter Minna Tomodachi Daisakusen!!.jpg|''Hunter × Hunter: Operation All of My Friends!!'' cover Shizuku card 1.jpg Shizuku card 2.jpg Shizuku card 3.jpg Shizuku card 4.jpg XShizuku02.jpg XShizuku01.jpg Shizuku card 5.jpg Shizuku card 6.jpg Shizuku card 7.jpg Shizuku card 8.jpg Shizuku card 9.jpg Shizuku card 10.jpg Shizuku card 11.jpg Shizuku card 12.jpg Shizuku card 13.jpg Shizuku card 14.jpg Shizuku card 15.jpg Shizuku card 16.jpg Shizuku card 21.jpeg Shizuku Card 25 SR.jpg Shizuku Card 26 SR+.jpg 00000138.jpg 00000777 (1).jpg 00000777.jpg 00000933 (1).jpg 00000933.jpg 00000969 (1).jpg 00000969.jpg 00000991.jpg 23 xShizuku13.jpg 66 xShizuku19.jpg Shizuku (17).png Shizuku 2 (1).png Shizuku 2 (2).png Shizuku 2 (5).png Shizuku 2 (6).png Shizuku 2 (26).png Shizuku Card121.jpg Shizuku Card 121+.jpg Shizuku card124.jpg Shizuku Card125.jpg Shizuku card122.jpg Shizuku Card 124.jpg Shizuku_Card_125(2).jpg Shizuku Card 125.jpg Shizuku Card 126.png Shizuku card 01.png Shizuku_Card_128.jpg Shizuku_Card_128+.jpg Shizuku_Card_129.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (45).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (44).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (279).jpg Shizuku card 17.jpg Shizuku card 18.jpg Shizuku card 19.jpg Shizuku card 20.jpg Shizuku Card 24 SSR+.jpg 00000370.jpg 00000667 (1).jpg 00000667.jpg 00000819 (1).jpg 00000819.jpg 00001042 (1).jpg 00001042.jpg 00001080 (1).jpg 00001080.jpg Shizuku 2 (3).png Shizuku 2 (4).png Shizuku 2 (7).png Shizuku 2 (8).png Shizuku 2 (9).png Shizuku 2 (10).png Shizuku 2 (11).png Shizuku 2 (12).png Shizuku 2 (14).png Shizuku 2 (13).png Casino Ver (2).png Shizuku 2 (23).png Shizuku 01.jpg Shizuku_-_Rain_Ver_Card(plus).png HxH BC (11).png Shizuku - Rain ver - Kira.png Sea 2015 Cards - Part 2 (4).png Sea 2015 Cards - Part 2 (5).png Sea 2015 Cards - Part 2 (7).jpg Summer Festival 2015 Ver - Part 2 (4).png Summer Festival 2015 ver - Part 2 (6).png Summer_Festival_2015_ver_-_Part_2_(6)_-_Kira.jpg HxH Cards-87 (5).png 00001705.png Shizuku card - kira ver 01.png Shizuku - New Year ver card.png Shizuku_-_New_Year_ver_card_.png Shizuku Card 123.png Shizuku_Card_123.jpg Shizuku - Circus Infiltration ver - Card.jpg Shizuku - Circus Infiltration ver - Kira Card.png Shizuku_-_Circus_Infiltration_ver_-_Kira_Card_(2).png Shizuku - Circus Infiltration ver - Card.png Shizuku Card 127.jpg Shizuku Card 127+ (2).jpg Shizuku Card 127+.jpg Shizuku_Card_127_Kira.jpg Shizuku_-_Shinobu_ver_Card.png Shizuku_-_Shinobu_ver_Card+_(3).png Shizuku_-_Shinobu_ver_Kira_Card_(3).png HxH Battle Collection Card (33).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (32).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (117).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (362).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (116).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (159).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1582).jpeg HxH Battle Collection Card (265).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (793).png HxH Battle Collection Card (414).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (467).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (505).png HxH Battle Collection Card (487).png 03 xShizuku.jpg Shizuku LR+ Card.png Shizuku LR Kira Card.png Chrollo - Casino Ver - LR Card.jpg Chrollo - Casino ver - LR Kira.png Shizuku 2 (24).png Shizuku - Wedding Special ver - LR+ Card.png Shizuku_-_Wedding_Special_ver_-_LR_Card_(Kira).png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR++_Card.png.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR_Kira_Card.png Shizuku LR Card 2.png HxH Battle Collection Card (455).jpg Shizuku LR Card 2 (Kira).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1227).jpg Spiders_Yukemuru_LR_Card_(Kira).png HxH Battle Collection Card (472).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1334).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (827).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1448).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (828).png HxH Battle Collection Card (911).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1251).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (912).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (996).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1284).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (997).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1046).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1358).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1037).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1180).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1174).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1176).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1372).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1517).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1250).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1354).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1353).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1230).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1532).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1531).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1575).jpg Shizuku (1).png Shizuku (2).png Shizuku (3).png Shizuku (4).png Shizuku (5).png Shizuku (6).png Shizuku (7).png Shizuku (8).png Shizuku (9).png Shizuku (10).png Shizuku (12).png Shizuku (13).png Shizuku (15).png Shizuku 2 (19).png Shizuku 2 (15).png Shizuku 2 (16).png Shizuku 2 (17).png Shizuku 2 (18).png Shizuku 2 (20).png Shizuku 2 (21).png Shizuku 2 (22).png 12011538.png HxHCard (7).png Sea 2015 Cards - Part 2 (6).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver - Part 2 (3).png Shizuku - New Year ver chibi.png Shizuku chibi 01.png Shizuku Chibi 02.png Shizuku - Circus Infiltration ver - Chibi.png Shizuku_-_Shinobu_ver_Chibi.png Shizuku LR Chibi 2.png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (8).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (44).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (43).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (126).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (148).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (165).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (180).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (223).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (234).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (261).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (291).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (304).png |-|Other Media= Huncyclopedia Special Phantom Rouge.png Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc Heavens Arena-Yorknew Poster.png|Shizuku and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena arcs The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Shizuku on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe members poster.png|Shizuku on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Shizuku on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Episode_51_OP.png Ep 51 OP (Textless).png Episode_51_OP_2.png Shizuku_-_Valentine_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png|Shizuku's Valentine outfit - Hunter × Hunter Battle All Stars GI poster 2011.png